


Just another prophecy

by simonsaysyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Aurors, F/M, Fluff, Hermione has no friends, Prophecy, Ron is just there to babysit, Suspense, This is really about Draco and Hermione, Voldermort won, alternate univeres, secret books, so many secrets, there's a baby but he doesn't get in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysyes/pseuds/simonsaysyes
Summary: In a world where Voldermort won the war, a new prophecy speaks of a child that will change history.A world where Harry Potter is thought to be dead and Hermione had no friends at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Auror Draco Malfoy was walking down the streets of London in muggle clothing, enjoying his day off. Since Voldermorts win, an aurors job these days was to catch mudbloods or investigate crimes against purebloods. Draco wasn’t seen as a particularly good auror since his ability to bring the muggle-borns in was quite poor. He was good at handling actual crimes though, so no one caught on to the fact that he was actually letting the innocent witches or wizards go. There was a small faction of aurors that went against their duties and secretly helped the muggle-borns.

As mediocre-auror Draco Malfoy was walking, minding his own business, he passed by a small diner and something…rather someone, caught his eye. Sitting alone at a booth facing the window was a beautiful woman will slightly dishevelled hair reading a thick book. He walked in the diner, feeling like the universe was pulling him toward this woman.

“Hello,” he said, simply.

The woman looked up warry of being approached by some random dude who clearly thought highly enough of himself to approach a lonely girl.

“Hello,” she replied since she did have manners.

Already knowing the answer, having recognized it, Draco still asked: “What are you reading?” To this question the girl seemed to light up, a simple smile settling on her lips.

“It’s a history book. It’s about a castle in Scotland.”

This confirmed Draco’s theory that this witch did not recognize him. She was clearly acting as if he was a muggle.

“I’m Draco. Would you mind telling me about this castle’s history? It sounds interesting.” Mainly because he was curious on how she would spin Hogwarts A History to a muggle.

“I’m Hermione.”

At that time, waitress walked up to the table to take Hermione’s order. A simple burger with fries for her. The waitress turned to Draco, a question in her eyes.

“Can I join you?”

Hermione looked at the baby cradled in a seat next to her. Until that moment Draco hadn’t even noticed it, he was so transfixed on the witch.

“We’re a packaged deal,” Hermione informed him. The waitress started tapping her foot, a little annoyed at how long this was taking.

“I don’t mind,” Draco smiled and sat down across from her. He looked up at the waitress. “Do you guys do an all day breakfast?”

“We do.”

“I’ll have some waffles please.”

She nodded and walked away. Draco returned his attention to Hermione.

“Waffles?” she questioned.

“Feeling like something sweet. So, what’s this book about?”

Hermione started telling a story about two princes and two princesses who had the castle built as a school for gifted children.

“I’m surprised I’ve never heard of it. Sounds like it would be famous.”

“Well, if you went to it’s location today you wouldn’t actually see it. Its,” invisible to muggles Draco thought in his head but instead Hermione said: “been torn down.”

“That’s a shame.”

Their food arrived and the conversation kept flowing with ease. Draco asked what Hermione did for a living, extremely curious at what the muggle-born did since she wasn’t welcomed in the wizarding world and had to keep herself out of its sight.

“I’m a doctor at the Royal London Hospital.”

Draco nodded, impressed. He couldn’t help to wonder if she secretly used her magic to heal anyone. The conversation went on for a while, they ordered dessert. By the time they were done it was quite dark outside.

“Can I walk you home?” Draco offered. Hermione thought this over in her mind. She did have her wand hidden up her sleeve so if this new muggle tried anything, she could easily overpower him.

“Ok, I don’t live too far.” She got up and grabbed the baby carrier.

“Would you like me to carry him?”

“Oh no, I don’t know you well enough for that.” Made sense. Draco smiled showing that he wasn’t offended.

“He’s a very well-tempered baby.”

“He is, rarely cries…but when he does you better watch out cause he has quite the set of lungs.”

Draco laughed. He found it remarkable how much he was enjoying his time with her. They eventually walked up to the door to a two-level flat.

“This is me…do you want to come up for a cup of tea?” Hermione had also been enjoying her time with Draco. She didn’t have many people in her life and welcomed the company…still knowing that she had her wand if he tried anything unpleasant.

“Yes, I would love that.”

They walked in and Hermione put the carrier down. She picked up the baby, “I’m just going to go put him in his bassinet to sleep.” Draco nodded as she disappeared up the stairs, leaving him alone to look around.

There were no signs that a witch lived here. Even the displayed books were muggle stories. He wondered if she had any charms hiding secret doors that would lead to rooms filled with magic.

Hermione reappeared and walked to the kitchenette to put the kettle on. They enjoyed their tea while talking more about Hermione’s job. Once the cups were empty, Hermione felt a moment of bravery and leaned in towards Draco to press her lips against his.

She was respectable woman but she wasn’t a saint and it had been a while since…well, you know.

Draco reacted with surprise before falling into the kiss. Never in a million years would his younger self have thought of kissing Hermione Granger but here he was. The kiss lead to them moving up to her bedroom. As she sat down on her bed, a ring box sitting on the nightstand caught Draco’s eye. He took a step back.

“You’re married?” He grabbed the box to open it.

“Give that back!” Hermione got up quickly and pawed at the box but Draco was quicker and opened it before she could take it back. Instead of a wedding ring, the box’s content was a gold ring with a family crest on it. A crest he knew all too well. He looked up at Hermione with a look of horror.

“This isn’t good,” he said.

“Why? It’s clearly not an engagement ring or anything. What is wrong with you?” Panic started to fill the witch’s chest as she realized she had hidden her wand when she had gone up stairs to put the baby to sleep.

“This is a family crest,” Draco stated obviously.

“Yes.”

“This is the Potter crest! Why do you have this?” The panic in Hermione’s chest worsened.

“Is the baby yours?”

“What?” Hermione had no idea what was happening.

“The baby, Hermione, is it yours?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything! Why would you act like it was yours?”

“Well…to see if you were a good guy.”

Draco snapped the ring box shut and ran his hand down his face.

“We have to go. Now. Grab the kid.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Hermione moved to the nightstand to grab her wand from the drawer. Draco made no move to stop her.

“Granger, we don’t have time for this!”

The witch pointed her wand at the blonde stranger. “I never told you my last name.”

“We went to Hogwarts together. You need to trust me, they’ll be here soon.”

“If we went to Hogwarts, why don’t I know you?”

“Because you always had your nose in a book!”

It was at that time that a blast was heard from down the stairs.

“Shit, they’re here. I’m grabbing the kid, please tell me you have a secret way out of here?”

Hermione didn’t know what to do but decided to trust this man over investigating what was happening on the ground floor of her flat. Draco returned with a sleepy boy cradled in the carrier. “Grab my hand, we have to disapparate.”

+++++++++++++++

They ended up in a back alley that Hermione didn’t recognize. She snatched the carrier from Draco’s hands causing the baby to stir and make a disgruntled noise.

“You tell me was is going on, NOW!”

“We gotta keep moving!”

“I’m not going anywhere with you until you at least tell me who you really are.”

“Draco Malfoy. Of the Malfoy family. I’m an auror and those were fellow aurors who I believe have been following me, tracking me. They must have figured out that I’ve been letting mudbloods go.”

Hermione’s eyes were wide in shock. First off, a Malfoy? That was not a good name to hear. Second, he used that vile word that she hated. Third, what? Just what?

“Hopefully they don’t know about the baby,” Malfoy continued. To this, Hermione was filled with fear. “It’s Potter’s child isn’t it?”

She nodded, confirming Draco’s suspicions since he had found the ring.

“What are you doing with him?”

“Babysitting!”

“Harry Potter is still alive?” Draco was taken aback. Hermione hated herself for letting that information slip. Draco recovered. “Ok, can we move now? They’ll soon track us here.”

Hermione nodded, not knowing what else she could possibly do.

They rushed down a busy street.

“Wait!” Hermione had a thought. “Where are we going?”

Draco thought this over. “I don’t know, there’s a house but I don’t know where it is.” This made no sense. “We can’t apparate though, the aurors will just keep tracking us.”

“Ok, we’ll take the muggle bus to get some distance away.”

Draco scrunched his nose up but knew they had no other option. He followed Hermione to a station where they boarded a bus. They sat down and Hermione tended to the baby, making sure his blanket was snug.

“What’s his name?” Draco asked.

“None of your business.” Fair enough.

Draco couldn’t help but feel that someone was following them. “We need to get off.” They got off the bus in a residential neighbourhood and made their way down the street. He turned around, wand ready.

A ginger man raised his arms up. “It’s me! Draco! Put the wand down.”

Draco did so and let out a sigh of relief. “How did you find us?”

“All the aurors are looking for you. You’re just lucky I’m good at my job and tracked you down first. Where are you heading to?”

“Just trying to get away, you know there’s a house somewhere that’s safe but I don’t know where it is, it was never clearly mentioned.”

Something dawned on the new wizard. “Wait…Draco…is this…is this the story? Is it actually happening?”

Draco nodded and Hermione was as confused as ever. “Who are you?”

“Ron. Ron Weasley.”

“Charmed,” Hermione said flatly. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Bloody hell, no you’re not!”

“It’s her,” Draco confirmed.

“All this time? It was about Hermione?”

“What are you two talking about!” Hermione had enough of being confused. “Someone tell me what is going on.”

“We need to get off the streets first. We’ll go to Grimmauld place. It was used by the Order during the war. It’s been empty for years but the protections are still in place.”

Draco nodded and let Ron lead the way. This meant taking another sticky muggle bus but what choice did they have.

Once in Grimmauld place, all the paintings started whispering. “Is that a Malfoy?” “In our house?” “Finally, some good blood.” Draco cringed.

The baby started to stir. Hermione looked through the pouch at the back of it’s seat and pulled out a bottle filled with milk.

“How did that fit in there?” Ron asked. She rolled her eyes.

“Magic, obviously.” She used said magic to warm the milk and took the child in her arms. She sat on the couch and fed him.

Malfoy and Weasley starting whispering between themselves. Hermione patiently fed the baby, needing a moment to collect herself. Once fed, the little bundle instantly fell back to sleep and Hermione placed him back down. She got up and angrily stormed over to the whispering wizards.

“Now.” She said.

Draco nodded. “Let’s go sit down.”

Ron lead them to the kitchen where they took a seat.

“There’s a book…a story…it’s believed to be a prophecy. It tells the story of a woman protecting Harry Potter’s child. This child is said to grow up and change the course of history.”

“There are two blokes in the story too,” Ron added. “They help the woman, they’re pretty heroic.” He seemed pretty smug.

“And you two think that group of people is us?”

“So far everything in the book has happened. From me finding the ring to us going to an undisclosed location.”

Hermione placed her face in her hands and reminded herself to breathe. “Why haven’t I read this story?” she asked, voice muffled by her palms.

“It ran in the pureblood circle for a bit until the Dark Lord got his hands on it. He determined it was a real prophecy and had all the copies destroyed…well all except for the original manuscript,” Draco explained.

“Wait,” Ron interjected, “The original manuscript still exists?”

Draco nodded.

“I need to read it,” Hermione released her face from her hands.

“It’s too dangerous,” Draco said.

“Do you know where it is? Yes? Then get it for me. If there’s a prophecy about me I want to know what it is.”

Draco looked down and then back up at her. “It’s hidden at Malfoy manor.”

Ron looked rather surprised at this. “Why is it there?” he asked before Hermione could.

“Because my dad wrote it.”

“I didn’t know your dad was gifted in divination,” Ron said.

“He’s not…a woman he was having an affair with had a premonition and he wrote a book retelling it. Honestly, I still don’t know why.”

“Well, if you read the book then you know we go to the Manor to get me that manuscript,” Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

“It doesn’t go well. We should just avoid that part.”

“Do we survive it?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’re going! How long do we have here before it’s no longer safe?”

“The baby is kept safe here for two weeks,” Draco didn’t know how much to tell Hermione. He never liked the idea of prophecies. They’re so finicky when people know about them. Hermione seemed to be contemplating their situation.

“I need some rest,” she yawned as she said that.

“There’s a room on the third floor. Two doors down and to the left. You can sleep there,” Ron suggested.

Without another word, Hermione got up and went to get the child from the living room to bring him with her.

Draco and Ron were left alone in the kitchen.

“We’re in for a world of hurt, mate.” Ron pointed out to which Draco just nodded before excusing himself to go rest as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Mention of blood.   
> Quick moment of torture, no graphic description.

The next morning, Hermione woke up hungry. After feeding the boy she went down to the kitchen. To her surprise, Ron was cooking bacon and eggs.

“The fridge magically stocks up when there are people in the house,” Ron answered her unasked question.

She sat down. “Your name sounds familiar. Ron Weasley?”

“Yeah, we went to school together.”

“I’ve been informed I always had my nose in a book, so I don’t really remember many students. There’s gotta be another reason I know your name.”

Ron hesitated. “I’m friends with Harry. Close mates, really.”

“No you’re not. I would have met you.”

Ron shook his head. “No, you know how Harry is. He doesn’t talk about anyone with anyone else. Keeps all his friends a secret in order to protect them. So, I don’t know you either but here you are with little James.”

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. Ron knew the name of Harry’s son, this was a good sign. She decided that he could be trusted, at least more than the Malfoy guy.

Ron placed a plate of food in front of her.

“Thank you.” She ate a bit of her breakfast and a question popped into her mind. “Does Harry know about the prophecy?”

“Yes, but he hasn’t read the book. More of a word of mouth situation. I haven’t read it either. I know I’m a pureblood so I probably could have accessed the book, but it was kept more between the real evil purebloods. Who knew they even read during their spare time! Draco is the one that told me about it, and I told Harry.”

“How did you become friends with Draco? I know I don’t remember much about you two but I do remember the name Malfoy, and it wasn’t a good one to know if you were against Voldermort.”

“That’s a long story. After the war, sides had to be taken. My family was torn, especially with the death of Fred. Percy was hell bent on joining Voldermort’s new ministry but the rest of us weren’t too pleased with the idea. It wasn’t until the death of my dad that we decided it was safer for all of use to give in. Since we’re purebloods we were greeted with open arms.”

“I’m sorry about your father’s death.”

Ron nodded absent-mindedly before continuing. “I became an auror and that’s where Malfoy came into the picture. He sought me out. Tested my true allegiance and when he figured out I was kind to muggle-borns he brought me into the faction of the aurors that helps them.”

+++++++

After breakfast and Draco’s eventual getting out of bed, it was decided that Ron would stay with James while Hermione and Draco went to the manor. Hermione had needed some convincing but both men assured her that nothing happened to James when left alone with Ron. Ron also reminded her that he actually knew James since he was born.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Draco explained. “They’ll be watching the manor expecting us to go there. The book doesn’t say how we get in exactly, so we do have a chance.”

“Ok,” Hermione nodded. “What’s your idea?”

“Brooms. If we fly high enough, we can get to the western tower and go in from there.”

Hermione made a face. She hated flying and wasn’t exactly the greatest on a broomstick.

Draco smirked, “What’s the problem Granger? You can run head first into an evil auror trap but you’re afraid of heights?”

“I’m fine. It’ll be fine. I’m sure there are broomsticks hiding in here somewhere.”

They went to find Ron who was playing with James. There were indeed brooms at Grimmauld place. Draco gave Hermione the best one, hoping it would ease her nerves and help her fly better.

Since the manor was a good 2 hours away from London, they agreed a train would be best to take to get halfway there. This wouldn’t be without risks since they were sure the stations would be under watch. Polyjuice potion seemed to be the safest option. Thankfully, Hermione actually carried pre-brewed potion in the baby carrier.

“In case I have to hide while I’m with James,” she explained.

Ron, who wasn’t to pleased about this, was tasked with going out and getting a few strands of hair from some random muggles. He returned even less pleased.

“I got slapped in the face. That was great fun, really.”

+++++++++++++++

Once at Kings Cross they noted that their suspicions were correct. There were definitely Ministry spies posted there, on the look out.

“Take my hand,” Draco requested.

“What? No.”

“Come on, it’ll be easier to pass if we pretend we’re a couple. Look, you had no problems snogging me, holding my hand shouldn’t be an issue.”

Hermione went beet red as she placed her hand in Draco’s.

Once seated in a booth, Draco let out a sigh of relief. “Stopping at a random station before we get to Wiltshire is a good idea. They won’t be expecting that.”

“Is that what we do in the book?” Hermione asked.

“We take a train, that’s all it says.”

“So no details on us using brooms to get in?”

“Nope.”

“That’s a convenient fact to omit…do you think your dad did that on purpose?”

Draco merely shrugged. Who knew why his dad even wrote the book.

They sat in silence. Draco wondered how they went from having an easy conversation the day at the diner to now being stuck in what he felt was awkward silence.

As if she could hear his thoughts Hermione started talking: “That day…when this started…the kiss…I thought you were just some nice muggle.”

“Right. I get it. It would never have happened if you new I was a Malfoy.” Draco looked out the window trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

“That’s…not what I meant. I meant…I mean…you’re not a bad person or anything. At least with what I’ve learnt about you these past couple of days.” Draco didn’t say anything in response so Hermione continued: “You said the aurors were trailing you…how come?”

Draco returned his gaze to her. “I don’t have a very good track record as an auror. I handle to crime pretty well but when it comes to mudbloods, I don’t bring them in to have them marked and sent off to those work camps. I guess they started finding that suspicious and were looking into me.”

“Why do you use that word if you’re sympathetic towards them?”

“What word? Oh…mudblood…I guess it’s just out of habit.”

“Not a very good habit,” Hermione commented.

“No, I guess not. Contrary to what you seem to think, I’m not a good guy.” Hermione stared at him contemplating this.

“No, I think you’re wrong. At least not a bad guy, maybe somewhere in the middle.”

“I’ve done bad things.”

“I believe that. But that doesn’t mean you’ve turned into a bad person. Maybe you’ve changed from when you did those bad things.”

Draco didn’t reply.

++++++++++

Just as the Polyjuice was wearing off, the train arrived at a station and they decided to get off. Once out of site, Hermione pulled out the two broomsticks from her little clutch.

“You gotta teach me that spell.”

“I don’t know why everyone is always so amazed by it. It’s not like it’s a secret spell, it can easily be found in a few books.”

They hoped on their brooms and flew straight up to get out of site.

Draco noted that Hermione looked very uncomfortable so he made it a point to fly close to her, adjusting his speed to hers in hopes of making her feel safe.

As the manor came into site, Draco took out his wand and casted a few clouds beneath them. Nothing too big that would rise suspicion. He gestured to Hermione to follow him and then landed on the western tower, highest point of Malfoy Manor.

The unmounted their brooms and set them aside.

“You good?”

Hermione’s hair looked like it had a mind of its own, but the girl nodded to show she was ok.

“There’s a secret passageway one third of the way down in this staircase. It’ll allow us to move around without being spotted. Only Malfoy’s can open it, it won’t open for anyone else’s wand.”

“But you said in the book, we get caught?”

“Yes. We need to leave the passageway to get to the painting that guards the safe.”

“If you tell me what happens, maybe we can outsmart the prophecy.”

Draco shook his head. If only if it were that easy. “Listen, just…protect yourself, ok? You’re important, I’m just the background character.” Hermione went to say something, but Draco cut her off, “Let’s get this over with.”

They went down the stairwell casting Lumos to see in the darkness. Around the third way point, like Draco said, they stopped. The blonde turned towards the wall and tapped what seemed like a random brick with his wand. The bricks turned and twisted aside opening up to another stairwell. Once they were in, the door closed behind them.

Hermione followed Draco, very close behind him, so close Draco could swear he could feel her breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He admired how brave she was. She might be a nerd but she was a Gryffindor after all.

The stairs lead to a long hallway with so many forks that Hermione knew she would unquestionably get lost if she was here alone. Draco, however, walked around with confidence. Hermione couldn’t help but to note that he walked straight and with ease…if she was honest, she would say he was rather graceful in his confidence.

They eventually got to a wall at the end of one of the many hallways. Draco rolled up his sleeves, exposing the dark mark on his arm. Hermione tried not to stare. This shouldn’t have been a surprise to her, she was at Hogwarts when he was there. She may have been into her books, but that didn’t stop her from fighting during the Battle of Hogwarts. She knew what side Malfoys had been on. Yet, for some reason, seeing his mark reminded her to be warry of this man.

“Alright, ready?” Draco asked, unaware of her inner turmoil. Hermione nodded.

Draco tapped a couple of stones with his wand and, like the other wall, bricks started twisting and turning opening a hole to what was rather a small room. He extended his arm behind him, stopping Hermione from getting by him and going in first.

Draco peered out carefully. The only light was coming from a small window. This was not an impressive room. That was the point really. To someone who wasn’t a Malfoy, it wood seem like a simple reading nook. Couple of chairs and a painting. Sure, the painting was large but weren’t they all in this manor?

There was no one in the room and the door was closed. Draco advanced slowly to the painting.

The man in the picture stirred awake. “Master Malfoy!”

“Sssshhh. Abraxas keep it down.”

Abraxas nodded and turned his gaze to Hermione.

“Who would this beautiful creature be? Draco, have you finally taken a wife?”

“No! She’s…this is…ok there’s no time for this. I need access to the safe.”

“Well you know that’s easier said than done. And for good reason. Should you be doing this in front of this girl, if she is not your wife?”

Hermione felt slightly offended but agreed with Draco, they didn’t have time for this.

Draco walked up to a pillar in the corner of the room that held a small bowl. Before doing anything, Draco turned to Hermione. “Look…this might not be pleasant for you to witness. I need you to just…not do anything.” Concerned but understanding, Hermione nodded.

She watched as Draco pointed his wand towards his wrist. “Diffindo.” Hermione gasped but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. The spell sliced Draco’s wrist as he held it over the small bowl, blood dripping into it. Once he deemed there was enough blood, Draco returned his wand to his wrist. “Vulnera Sanentur,” he repeated it a few times until the cut mended itself.

In the meantime, the blood seemed to have awaken something in the bowl. A blue light started coming out of the ornate carvings around the post. It made its way to the ground where it travelled through similar carvings that Hermione had not previously noticed were sketched into the stoned floor.

The light eventually reached the wall where the painting hung. It circled the painting before seeping it’s way into the frame.

“Pure Malfoy blood has been accepted,” Abraxas stated before swinging open revealing a hole in the wall.

Amongst other small trinkets, was a stack of parchment sitting in the back, collecting dust. Draco grabbed it and shoved it into Hermione’s hands. “Quick put it in your bag, they’ll have noticed the magic activity and will be coming to this room.”

It was too late. The door the room exploded as a dark wizard burst in, wand ready and yelling _Crucio_ towards Draco.

The blonde hit the floor screaming as the wizard twisted his wand sneering in his direction.

Hermione reacted, “Expelliarmus.” This was quickly followed by “Petrificus Totalus.” The man hit the floor, hard.

Ignoring him, Hermione rushed to Draco, kneeling on the floor by his side. “Draco!” He seemed to have passed out from the pain.

She knew more wizards were sure to come find her and it was too dangerous to go out into the main hall. She looked up at the painting.

“Abraxas, right? You have to help me! How do I open the secret passage?”

Abraxas looked at her suspiciously. “Why are wizards attacking my grand-son?” he asked.

“You can ask him that later! You need to help me get him out of here!” Abraxas didn’t say anything. “He is your family! Help me save him!”

“Take his wand. Tap the lowest brick, five stones from the left side of the room.”

Always the smartest witch, Hermione somehow understood those instructions. She did so and watched an entry way appear. Voices could be heard from the main hall, rushing footsteps heading their way.

Hermione hauled Draco’s body into the passageway. The wall closed up just in time.

She sat against the cold wall, breathing hard. What was she supposed to do? “Wingardium Leviosa.” Draco’s body lifted into the air. With him levitating in front of her, she made her way down the hall. She started to panic when she knew she was lost. There was no way she could find her way back to their brooms, and Draco was still unconscious. Her only option was to disapparate. She closed her eyes and prayed to Godrick that the secret passageway would make it hard for the aurors to track them. She grabbed Draco’s arm, holding on to the Dark Mark. 

+++++++++

Draco woke up, head pounding, lying in a bed he did not recognize. Night had fallen and the more he tried to figure out what had happened and where he was, the more he had trouble breathing. He tried to prop himself up.

“No, don’t!” Hermione appeared in the doorframe to the bedroom. “I was just looking to see if there was anything to help with any side effects, but the cupboards are bare.”

Draco stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t collect his thoughts. He felt like everything was moving far too fast.

Hermione sat on the bed beside him. “You got hit with the Cruciatus curse,” she explained. “I had no choice but to apparate us here. I didn’t it in the secrete passage and it seems to have shielded us from any auror tracking.”

Draco breathed in.

“Where at a cottage me and my parents used to go to during the summers, when I was younger. It’s isolated in the country, not much around.”

Draco breathed out.

Hermione placed her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Draco looked at her, saw the concern in her eyes and felt an unusual feeling inside…he wasn’t too sure what it was.

“Did you know you would be hit with the Cruciatus curse?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.”

“You should have told me!” Hermione felt horrible for pushing him to go get the manuscript.

“If you’re anything like the character in the book, there’s no changing your mind once you’ve decided something.” He smiled softly at her, not blaming her for anything. He risked sitting up. “We need to get back to Ron.”

“Not yet, you were just tortured!”

Draco shrugged nonchalantly making Hermione wonder if this had not been the first time.

“Look you said we have two weeks before we’re discovered. That means we can stay here one night. We’ll leave in the morning.”

“Ok. Again, there’s no changing your mind once it’s made up,” Draco smiled and laid back down.

+++++++

They decided, once again, to stick to muggle means of transportation…not that they had much of choice, having left their broomsticks behind. They boarded a train back to London. This gave Hermione the time to read some of the book while Draco watched her features react to certain parts. He found her beautiful in the sunlight. The orange hue of the morning light made her brown eyes look like they held the secrets to the universe.

“What chapter are you on?” he asked curiously.

“Just starting chapter four. Your dad adds a lot of unnecessarily long details,” she blushed thinking about the part where her character snogged Draco’s character. Draco didn’t point the blush out. “I mean he spent so long describing how disgusting the muggles were on the buses we took!”

Draco nodded. “Chapter 1: We meet and I discover your secret. Chapter 2: The aurors arrive and chase us until we meet Ron. Chapter 3: The aurors try to track us but can’t find us. There’s no mention of where we went. I wonder if my dad even knew himself. Chapter 4: We go to Malfoy Manor for an undisclosed reason. Again, I wonder if my dad knew himself or if he omitted that information to protect the manuscript from being discovered.”

“What happens in chapter 5?” Hermione asked.

Draco brought his hand to his chest and looked appalled. “You’re asking me to ruin the story? Spoilers!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “What if we get to that part and I haven’t read it yet? I would like to know what is happening. You know everything and I’m in the dark.”

“It’s just a boring chapter on what the aurors are doing to find us. You have to remember, this was written for purebloods so it has to have some nice details showing how smart and cunning we are.”

Hermione made no comment and returned to her reading. 

_Chapter 6,_ Draco thought to himself _, they return to their hiding spot and Hermione’s character reads the book. Her character decides to use the information in it to start planning how they’ll get the child back to Potter. She believes once he’s back with his father, he’ll be safe until he grows up to fulfill the prophecy._

It’s weird how no one believed Potter was still alive even after reading the book. They did take it for fiction…except the Dark Lord but even he didn’t do anything to show that he believed the obnoxious Boy Who Lived hadn’t died during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Draco wondered what it all meant…did it even mean something? Was it all just fiction after all? It couldn’t be, too much of it had already happened…which meant…the ending of the book…that would come true as well. Draco shook his head trying to will the thought away.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to Grimmauld place they were greeted by an angry Ron, wand ready and looking mighty threatening.

“Identify yourselves,” he ordered.

“Ron, it’s us. The Polyjuice potion just hasn’t worn off yet,” Draco explained.

“Prove it!”

“The first time you were tasked with bringing a mud-…a muggle born in, you tracked her down and cornered her, but you weren’t able to go through with it. You turned to me and told me you had to obliviate me. I was bizarrely ok with that but told you to make sure you saved her hidden children as well. That’s when you started trusting me.”

Ron lowered his wand and sighed. “Where the bloody hell have you two been? A full day has gone by. I was worried sick! Now I understand how mum must have felt on so many occasions.”

“There were complications, as expected, but we did get the original script,” Hermione felt this was a success. “I need to continue reading it.”

“No,” Malfoy spoke. “You need to have some breakfast first.”

Hermione frowned.

“Listen Granger, like I said, you’re important. You need to stay alive which means taking care of yourself. Eat, go take a shower – trust me you need one - and say hi to James. We still have 12 days of safety.”

“Fine!” she stormed off towards the kitchen.

Ron rolled his eyes in her direction. “Women!”

After what felt like an irritating amount of time taking care of herself, like Draco wanted, Hermione was finally able to sit down and continue her reading. She was a pretty fast reader but she wanted to take her time with this book in order to properly analyze every detail and memorize them. She chose a quiet room, away from Draco’s dirty looks. Why was he so against her reading this? It only made sense that she did.

She finished chapter seven, slamed the book on the side table beside her and stormed into the main living where Draco and Ron were entertaining James.

“Who can be stupid enough to send us an owl? What message is so important that it puts our lives in danger?” she demands to know.

“You can either keep reading or wait to find out.” Draco spits out. Hermione is visibly annoyed at this answer.

"Why are you so against me reading this book? We can use the information in it to get James back to Harry safely."

"Why are you so sure reading will solve the world's problems?"

Ron eyed the two of them, an interesting look on his face. Before Hermione could ask what that was about, James started crying, reacting to all the yelling. She had to excuse herself to tend to him.

Draco gave Ron a dirty look. “What was that look for?”

Ron smirked, “Just wondering when she’ll get to the part about you falling in love with her. Your dad must have loved that. His pureblood son falling for a muggle-born. It’s brilliant really!”

“You shut your mouth! You know some parts of that book are actual fiction. Details had to be added to make it interesting.”

Ron laughed. “Yeah, sure. So, you’re telling me you’re not into her, with all the looks you give her and the way you aggravate her? Seems like the usual, childish, “be mean to your crush to get her to pay attention to you” trick.”

“Shut. Your. Mouth.”

“Alright mate, calm down!”

Hermione came back into the room to continue from where her conversation left off. “We should leave before the owl comes. Find another safe place.”

“We need the message the owl brings,” Ron interjects.

“Well, you already know it, right? It must be in the book.”

Both men shook their heads indicating that no, it was not in the book.

Irritated, Hermione threw her hands in the air. “Your dad is infuriating!”

Draco made a non-committal sound.

Hermione turned around to return to the book.

“Granger,” Draco calls after her.

“WHAT?” She finds the son as infuriating as his father…although in a different way but she would never admit that.

“It’s dinner time.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Not an option. Eat first. Read after.”

“I made spaghetti Bolognese,” Ron provides, and he looks so proud of himself that Hermione can’t find it in her to deny eating it.

“I’ll feed James first and join you in the kitchen,” she finally agrees.

When James is down for the night, Hermione joins the boys at the table. She’s greeted with what she has to confess is quite a nice aroma. Three plates are set, accompanied with glasses of red wine. The men had waited for her to join before eating themselves.

Hermione sits down and twirls the spaghetti around her fork and takes a bite. “Wow Ron, this is great!”

Ron beams.

“So, I’m done chapter seven. The owl delivers a message and the dark wizards show up. It really doesn’t end well.”

“Can we please take a break from talking about that damn story,” Malfoy pleads.

“How can you even ask that? Lives are at stake! The entire Wizarding World is at stake!” Hermione is appalled.

“Actually,” Ron interrupts their spat, “I’ve been hanging out with a baby for two days, I would appreciate some positive adult conversation.”

Draco shoots Ron a look, silently thanking him.

“When you thought I was a muggle, you told me you were a doctor. Is that true?”

“Yes.”

“I’m curious to know if you use your magic?”

“Yes, obviously very secretly and only for certain cases. I did go to muggle med school, didn’t really have a choice after the war but to hide.”

“How did you learn wizarding healing magic?” Ron asks.

“That was thanks to Harry. He covertly provided me with books so I could teach myself.”

“Wait,” Ron realizes, “I covertly provided Harry with those books! I thought he was just bored and wanted random things to read.”

“So, I have you to thank!”

“Where is Potter anyways?” Draco asks. He’d been wondering for some time, but there was no opening to pose the question before.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in silence long enough to aggravate Draco. “This silent conversation you two are having is annoying.”

“Listen mate, I trust you, you know that…but Harry’s location has to be kept a secret from anyone unless he decides it can be shared.”

Draco takes a sip of his wine. “Stupid Potter.” Hermione’s little smile does not go unnoticed by him. He wishes he could cause it more often.

After dinner, and a flick of the wand, dishes are cleaned and put away.

“Well that was nice, but back to the book,” Hermione goes to walk away but once again she’s stopped by Draco.

“Nope! We’re continuing our lovely evening.”

“What is wrong with you two! The fate of the Wizarding World is what we’re trying to save!”

“Actually, it’s the course of history that we’re trying to change,” Draco corrects her smugly.

Hermione rubs her temples.

“Come on Hermione,” Ron pleads. “Two weeks here without going out! We’ll go mad if all we do is talk about the book.”

“So what do you propose we do?” she asks, crossing her arms.

“Firewhiskey!” Ron wiggles his eyebrows.

“We do have a baby to tend to,” she reminds them.

“He’s asleep.”

Hermione can’t think of another reason to refuse. “Ok, fine.”

“You like that word, don’t you,” Malfoy pokes fun. “Fine!”

“You haven’t been around many women have you,” she retorts. “When we say ‘fine’ it’s not a good thing.”

Ron snorts as he pulls the liquor bottle from the cabinet. “To the drawing room!”

“Oh, Salazar no!” Draco pleads. “That room is horrendously decorated.”

“It’s gorgeous! Some nice red and gold.” Ron smiles as Hermione giggles.

Draco rolls his eyes and follows them.

Ron pours everyone a generous glass. Hermione looks at is suspiciously.

“What’s the problem Granger? Scared?”

“I’ve never had this.”

“Oh man, it’s delicious!” Ron takes a sip from his own glass.

“How have you never had firewhiskey?” Draco is shocked.

“I have to live in the muggle world, remember?” Hermione explains. “Obviously, I’ve had alcohol before but nothing like this. I’ve heard wizard drinks are more potent.”

“They are!” Ron lovingly cups his glass.

“Well this should be interesting,” Draco can’t wait to see how the night goes.

After their first glass and idle chit chat, Ron’s feeling pretty good.

“Let’s play a game!” he suggests. “Have you guys ever played never have I ever?”

“Oh, I’m not playing that,” Hermione blushed.

“What’s wrong Granger? Too vanilla to play?” Malfoy gave her a smirk. In response Hermione just looked down at her glass.

“Oh…I was kidding,” Malfoy felt a little bad for guessing right, just a little though.

“We’ll keep the questions vanilla.” 

“I’ll go first!” Draco raises his glass. “Never have I ever had sex.”

“Really?” Hermione doesn’t look impressed but joins everyone in taking a sip.

“Never have I ever had sex with a bloke,” Ron asks expecting only Hermione to drink but looks quite surprised when Draco does.

Draco simply shrugs. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I know,” Ron nods.

“It is for muggles.” Both men look at Hermione. “There’s a group of them that have some weird opposition to anything not heterosexual. Some don’t even think bisexuality exists.”

“What do you think?” Draco can’t help but ask.

“I stand with the wizarding community in the belief that it’s not a big deal. If it makes you happy then go and be happy.”

“Yeah but you were raised by muggles.”

“That’s true but my parents are good people. They believe love is love.”

“Never have I ever been in love,” Ron proposes.

“It’s Hermione’s turn!”

“I’m using Ron’s question. Never have I ever been in love.” Only Ron drinks.

“Weren’t you engaged?” he asks Draco.

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I was in love.”

Hermione wants to dig deeper on that subject, curious regarding the story but Draco doesn’t give her time to ask any follow up questions. “Never have I ever had sex in my parents’ bed.” Draco is the only one that drinks.

“I don’t think you’re spose to ask questions only you’ve done,” Ron points out.

“Well then I won’t have any questions to ask,” Draco responds smugly. Hermione can’t explain it but she feels a pang of jealousy. She’s happy neither wizards are trained in Legilimency. If she can’t even start to unpack why she doesn’t like the thought of Draco being with other women, she sure as hell doesn’t want them to.

She looks up to notice both men looking at her, expectantly.

“Ok…um…never have I ever…slept with a pureblood.” She feels proud for coming up with something.

Draco drinks instantly.

“Does it count if I’m the pureblood?” Ron asks.

“You’ve had sex with yourself?” Draco laughs.

“Ew. I don’t like this game,” Hermione decides she regrets the question as Ron chooses to drink.

Realizing he can use this game to learn about Hermione Draco asks: “Never have I ever regretted kissing someone.” He secretly thinks about the kiss they shared. He takes a sip himself, thinking of someone else. Ron joins while Hermione seems to contemplate this question. She doesn’t end up drinking sending sparks through Draco’s body.

“Never have I ever believed people can change.” She drinks. Ron drinks, while complaining about this turning into a way too vanilla game. Draco doesn’t drink.

“Never have I ever regretted getting the Dark Mark,” Hermione asks.

“Two questions in a row Granger?” Whatever, he drinks.

The game turns into Hermione and Draco asking questions about each other. Ron is bored but gets drunk anyways, so he doesn’t complain. Eventually he feels like enough of a third wheel so he declares he’s going to bed. Draco is secretly happy about this.

“Are you scared?” Hermione asks, dropping the pretense of the game.

“Of?”

“What happens to us, in the book.”

Draco bites his lip nervously. “Maybe we should call it a night.”

“I don’t think I’m scared…maybe just nervous,” Hermione provides an answer to her own question.

Draco gets up and goes to sit right beside her. Her brushes a strand of her hair away from her face. He grabs her hand and squeezes it like she did to his at the cottage. He wishes deeply that he could comfort her, let her know that he’ll be by her side and won’t let anything bad happen to her, but he knows that’s not true. He doesn’t say anything. Just looks at her, trying to figure out why she’s looking back at him. Why she’s letting him hold her hand. Before he can figure it out, she tells him she’s going to bed. They say goodnight.

Draco is left in the now empty room thinking about how yes, he is scared.


End file.
